Choosing Sides
by winterwonderland69
Summary: How can we really know what is good and what is bad? The only way we can decide is by experiencing both. Ginny did, only by accident. Starts HPGW becomes DMGW. What will it end with?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, i've had a rather long absence from writing, i'm very very sorry. Here's my latest little story, it will be longer than my others (and hopefully i'll get around to finishing it.) It takes a little while to get started.

Disclaimer: If i owned HP, draco would be good, Harry and Ginny would've bee goin out for along time, Ron and Hermione would probably be married (can they just admit they are in love with eachother?). yea yea yea i don't own HP.

Chapter 1.

Ginny, the youngest Weasley. She was the sheltered protected one, even before the events of her first year at Hogwarts. No one ever expected what happened to her.

Her family protected her at all costs, her brothers (although tiresome at times.) always protected her. But what most of the world knew about Ginny Weasley was her relationship with Harry Potter.

The couples story begins in Ginny's first year at Hogwarts, when in an attempt to save the school Harry saves Ginny from the memory of Lord Voldemort. Ginny had been infatuated with Harry all her life, but after he saved her life her affection for him grew and grew. However as she grew into a women she began to realise that she only had friendship with Harry. She dated other boys, while still in love with Harry.

During her fifth year the stars favoured her, while she was still in a relationship with Dean Thomas, Harry began to see what Ginny had become. A beautiful woman.

Harry and Ginny dated briefly during Harry's sixth year, but there relationship was put on hold after the death of Dumbledore.

During the summer after Dumbledore's death Harry spent time with the Weasley family, obviously this caused tension between Harry and Ginny.

_Harry's arrival at the Burrow_

Harry arrived two weeks into the summer, after staying at the Dursleys for the last time. He didn't stay because he wanted to, but because Dumbledore wanted him to.

As he walked toward the burrow he could see Ginny through the window in her room. He had never noticed her room before; he didn't even know were it was. But he could tell she had been in there most if not all of the summer previous to his arrival. She was sitting on the floor staring out of her room, her eyes directed towards Harry then quickly looked away. There was a split second were they were looking directly at each other but the moment finished sooner than it started.

Harry walked through the front door; his first sight was very shocking. Ron and Hermione were clearly making out in the living room. Harry was too shocked to say anything. He accidentally dropped his bag on the ground, the result making a rather loud noise resulting in Ron and Hermione becoming unglued from each others faces.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione's exclamation got the attention of the rest of the house, with the exception of Ginny. Mrs Weasley came immediately from the kitchen, she looked more worn and worried than she had at Christmas the year before. She gave a Harry a motherly hug and as usual made a comment about how thin he had become.

After Mrs Weasley had fed Harry and let him settle in, Harry went on a search to find Ginny. He found her door; he pressed his ear against it. He could hear muffled sobs coming from inside. He knocked.

"Please go away, I'll come down for dinner later mum."

Harry decided to open the door. She turned to towards him. Her face was pale, her hair seemed to have lost its vibrant red shine, her normally eccentric eyes had lost all flair and life. But to Harry she was still beautiful. She tried to speak, but her she couldn't say a word. After about a minute of silence and staring she managed to utter a single word.

"Harry….."

A hah! i'm so mean i know! but plz review, i need to know ppl actually want me to write!

winter (luv's AB.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok i'm so so so sorry for not writing in so long, i've just been so busy at school. But lucky for you i got a wave of inspiration 2nite to finish this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but hopefully once this school term is finished i'll be able to write more. this story will take awhile to get going, but enjoy the fluff while it lasts.

o yea i don't own hp, thats jkr.

Chapter 2.

"Harry…." She stuttered.

He just stared at her, as she did to him. Neither saying anything. Harry had thought of this moment since the start of the summer, he had tried to work out what to say. But now he was confronted with a crying Ginny all thoughts of rational thinking left his head. He went to sit by Ginny, putting his arm tentatively around her.

"Ginny, I understand if you don't want to talk to me." He whispered. "But I really need you to know, I didn't want things to end for us. I really liked what we had. I'm hoping that after this is all sorted we pick up where we left off. But I'll understand completely if you don't want to."

Ginny hadn't moved, it was as if she'd been frozen solid since he touched her. Again silence came between them. After another minute if silence Harry left he walked towards the door then stopped.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." He said then walked out, leaving Ginny alone, again.

Ginny's thoughts.

How am I supposed to work this out? He breaks up with me, and then a few weeks later he comes to me saying he was wrong. As much as I like hearing boys admit they are wrong I actually rather he didn't say it. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I actually got over him. I realised his reasons and respected them.

Then he comes back, acting as if I'm a little child who needs every decision made for her. I'm not!

Boys are so stupid, I mean he's Harry. "The boy who lived", "The Boy who stole my heart, gave it back and in the last five minutes stole it back again". He makes me so happy yet so scared, I hate not being sure about how I feel about some one. Especially when it's Harry, I mean I practically live with the boy. Not to mention he's my brother's best friends. He's practically my family.

O my gosh, did I just admit it? I think I love him.

I love Harry Potter! (Again.)

I may love him, but I'm still angry at him. He can't tell me when we can be together; I want to be with him. I don't want to have too wait for us to be safe. No one is safe at the moment, no one. What difference is it going to make if I'm with Harry or not.

That night at dinner.

Every one in the Weasley house was surprised to see Ginny at dinner that night. But they all assumed it was due to Harry's presence. Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other, casually glancing at each other. At one point during the meal the Weasley boys were in a very heated "discussion" about Quidditch. Ginny leaned towards Harry and whispered in his ear

"I didn't want things to end for us aswell"

She then slowly entwined their fingers together, under the table. The rest of the table were completely oblivious to what had just happened, except Hermione who noticed the content smiles that had just appeared on both Harry and Ginny's faces.

* * *

thats it for 2nite guys, plz r&r.

winter...


End file.
